Gratitude
by Blackwing-Darkraven
Summary: Toshiki Kai is finally free from Reverse, and it's now time to convey how grateful he is to have him by his side, after being in solitude for so long. Takes place after episode 163, the season 3 finale. Kaichi


Kuri: ok... so I haven't been posting stories for a long time, so it's about that that I come back. Still stuck in the season 3 finale feels, so I just wanna do something to express how happy I am with how it turned out to be.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters included in the story [they belong to Bushiroad], only the plot.

* * *

A lot had happened during their final fight, with the ominous red-rimmed black ring finally deteriorated after the blue-haired cardfighter won the fight. He had held his rival's wrist tightly as he was running to join the company of the group, with the joyous mood now surrounding the once dreary atmosphere.

And that rival was now thankful to have someone like him, with a heart that kept on burning with determination even with obstacles along the way.

For a long time, Toshiki Kai was left alone in darkness. He had admitted that all he did was to induce despondency and hurt to his friends, and that his anathema was the insatiable desire to be strong, even if it meant succumbing to Reverse. All he wanted was to be on equal ground, even if it cost him his conscience, the side of him that was extinguished by the cursed sword when he accepted Link Joker's power.

But after hearing Aichi Sendou's words of assurance, and even seeing himself eye-to-eye with the young boy who was once bullied that gained bravery through that card, his dark side was slowly fading away. The gray shade over his emerald eyes was gone, and the crimson marks were no more.

He was back to his normal self again. He was smiling, the joyous side of him now returned.

And shortly after he regained his good side, it was time to end the fight. But even he was no match for Aichi, not even when the card he gave him, now known as their avatar, struck his sword inside Dragonic Overlord the Rebirth, and the dragon roared loudly as Dragon Knight, Nehalem fell into the damage zone, the sixth card that ended the game.

And now, with them all alone in the room, Kai was holding the blunette in his arms. Aichi just cuddled closer to his chest, inhaling the scent that was closely associated with him. The rift between them, the wall that was built because of envy and self-loathing, was now broken, and they were now closer than ever before.

Azure orbs gazed up at him as Aichi leaned up his head to look at Kai, and their lips joined in a soft yet loving kiss. The brunette couldn't help but to taste the sweetness that reminded him of the decadent blueberries, almost the same shade as his beloved's hair and eyes. It had been so long since they felt the closeness, the bond that was forged through cardfighting, which was almost torn asunder because of the despair brought upon by Link Joker. And now that the threat was over, it was mended back together.

When they broke away, Kai was smiling, that warm, serene smile that lit up his handsome face. Aichi's heart skipped a bit at that sight, but he was smiling back, glad that he finally understood what he tried to say for so long.

"Thank you so much for making me realize that, that you are always here for me," he murmured as his fingers brushed the cerulean strands that framed his boyfriend's angelic face.

"I'll always be here for you, Kai-kun… No matter what," Aichi replied in a soft voice, the tone as gentle as his soul. "Even if you lost your way, I'll help you find your way back, and I know that our paths will always cross, no matter what."

The loving passionate kiss that Kai gave him afterwards was the proof that he had affirmed to what he said.

But unknown to them, that blissful moment would soon be short-lived.

* * *

Kuri: I know that the ending's sad, but yeah, just look into the Season 4 plot, and you'll get what I mean. Please fav if you like the story so much and don't forget to review.

Wesley: hey, why aren't we included?

Kuri: patience, you and your sister will soon be in one of my stories.


End file.
